1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of separating microorganisms from a sample using on exchange and a means for capturing microorganisms, a container for pretreating a sample containing microorganisms, and a device for separating microorganisms.
2. Description of the Related Art
Methods of separating microorganisms from a sample include centrifugation and filtration. Further, in a method of concentrating and separating particular cells, the cells are allowed to bind specifically to receptors or ligands attached to a surface of a support. For example, an affinity chromatography method includes flowing a sample containing cells over a support to which antibodies capable of specifically binding to the cells are attached, thereby binding the cells to the antibodies and washing out unbound cells.
Further, Korean Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-0068979 describes a cell separation system using an ultrasound field and traveling wave dielectrophoresis. The cell separation system includes a piezoelectric transducer, which is connected to both ends of an upper glass substrate and may convert an electric input from the outside into a mechanical vibration so as to be applied to the upper glass substrate; and electrodes which are arranged on a lower substrate parallel to the upper glass substrate, the number of the electrodes being N. A fluid containing cells can fill the space between the upper glass substrate and the lower substrate. Each of the electrodes is disposed in a vertical direction relative to the longitudinal direction of the piezoelectric transducer and all of the N electrodes are arranged at regular intervals along the longitudinal direction of the piezoelectric transducer.
Thus, in the above methods, specific cells are selectively concentrated or separated from a sample using specific ligands or receptors immobilized on a solid substrate or using an external driving force. However, a method or a device for separating cells by using the properties of a solid support in itself and the conditions of a liquid medium have not been reported yet.
Further, a method of removing materials preventing the cells from binding to the solid support using on exchange in such a method has not been reported yet.